


Autumn Latte

by Pumpkinniekins



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angela is smooth, Barista Fareeha, Customer Angela, F/F, Fareeha is an awkward mess, Fluff, I had the cutest idea but I have no idea if I executed it well, there's cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinniekins/pseuds/Pumpkinniekins
Summary: For weeks, Fareeha has been making coffee for a customer who sets her heart aflutter. Today she gathers her courage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:14 AM and I'm deliriously tired so please tell me if there are any typos I missed while proofreading!

            7:30 AM in _Hugs ‘n Mugs_. The lo-fi hip hop was playing and the coffee beans had just been refilled: Fareeha tied her apron around her waist and with that she was ready to start another day. She loved the scent of roasted beans that always wafted through the shop when she had put new beans in the machine, the first rays of sunlight shining through the street, dipping the shop in a warm yellow glow, the trees along the side of the road slowly turning yellow and losing their leaves one by one. It was Fareeha’s favorite time of day. As per usual, customers started dropping by, some grabbing a quick cup to-go before work and others staying a little longer to read the morning paper and have breakfast. The mornings were hectic but she managed; her experience kept her on her feet. Once the first thirty minutes of rush-hour were over, Fareeha cleared the chalkboard next to the counter and wrote the new weekly specials down with a piece of chalk.

            The bell rang indicating someone had just entered, and Fareeha turned around with her usual “Good morning, how can I help you?” when she saw the one customer that always managed to warm her heart and made her mornings – no matter how hectic – that much more bearable. Fareeha knew her name and her order off the top of her head by now: it was easy enough to remember such an angelic-looking woman as ‘Angela’. Her soft and short, blonde hair was still partially locked in bed-head-mode and she carried the laptop bag she always had with her when she visited _Hugs ‘n Mugs_.

            “I’ll have the usu—” Angela paused, letting her gaze roll over the chalkboard with the weekly specials. She then shook her head and turned to the barista again. “The usual, please.” There was a tiny accent clinging to the words, not intrusive but still noticeable. Fareeha thought it was German but she could be wrong. She wasn’t familiar with many different accents.

            “To stay or to go?” Fareeha found herself stammering slightly.

            “To stay.” It was the same answer as always: Angela didn’t carry that bag around for nothing. Usually when she came in, she started working on her laptop as soon as she received her order. Today was probably no different.

            Fareeha wrote down the usual order for Angela and got to work. Grinding up beans and releasing that delicious scent into the air, steaming the milk until it was foamy, two pumps of rich dark chocolate syrup into the tall glass, then the milk, the coffee itself with the extra espresso shot, trying to make a pretty pattern with the milk and failing miserably and then serving it with a tiny cookie. “Here you go,” said Fareeha, handing over Angela’s order over the counter.

            “Danke.” That beautiful language Fareeha knew nothing about… the more she heard Angela speak it, the more she wanted to learn more about it. Angela sat down at the long, wooden table towards the back and unpacked her bag to start working.

            Every time she saw her sitting like that, Fareeha’s heart was sent aflutter with curiosity: what was she working on underneath the light of the industrial lamps? So concentrated, so focused, only stopping her rapid typing every once in a while to have a sip of her drink and then it was back to work again. Fareeha had seen it dozens of times.

            There were more customers that needed serving and Fareeha tore her gaze away from Angela to mind her own business again. A Frappuccino, caramel macchiato, then a cappuccino. Double espresso – the guy who ordered looked like he hadn’t slept in days. Chai latte with cinnamon for a girl carrying a hefty bag of books. Someone who ‘only’ wanted a batch of twenty-three triple chocolate cookies (she was very specific about that and when Fareeha told her she only had fifteen cookies ready the customer lost her marbles and left the shop). Fareeha got the orders ready one by one but took the liberty of peeking at Angela’s focused state of being. A sudden pang of fear shot through her gut.

            What if Angela thought she was being creepy, or looked down on her for just being the barista? No, now wasn’t the time to worry about that. Fareeha had to stay focused and get her job done. There were more people to serve. She had felt anxious about it before but Angela still came by with a friendly smile every morning so she couldn’t dislike Fareeha that much, right?

            Around 9 AM, the biggest rush was over and Fareeha had a little breathing space. Refill the coffee machines, clean up, make new sandwiches and paninis and get some fresh cookies from the storage. Fetch some more milk cartons. The caramel syrup pump was empty so Fareeha replaced it. Then she heard the voice she had grown to like so much over the weeks.

            “Could I please get a refill?”

            Fareeha looked over her shoulder and nodded. “Sure thing! Same drink?”

            The blonde looked at the chalkboard once more, clearly conflicted with a furrowed brow and pursed lips. “I’m… in the mood for something new today. Anything you’d recommend?”

            Fareeha looked at the menu and pondered the many options. Her heart started beating faster in her chest: if she were to impress Angela with a great drink, it had to be something she _really_ loved. With the first leaves of fall making their descent to the ground, maybe something seasonal would do. “What about the Autumn Latte? It’s basically a Pumpkin Spice but less overpriced and personally, I prefer this one. Tastes less like chemicals.”

            Angela’s eyes widened a little and she flashed a smile. “I’ll have that, then!” She quickly thanked the barista for allowing her to stay in the coffee shop that long and returned to her seat.

            It was a split-second decision, something completely impulsive: after preparing Angela’s second order of the day Fareeha wrote down her phone number on a memo and put it underneath the glass. Her cheeks burned, she trembled slightly but she still felt like now was the perfect time. Maybe she could throw in an extra cookie, you know, because Angela was such a loyal customer, yes, that had to do.

            Angela saw the drink was done and came to pick it up but her eyes weren’t on the note at all. She did thank Fareeha for the extra cookie, who stuttered how it was no big deal and how Angela deserved it for being such a loyal patron to the shop. Once the blonde had returned to her seat, Fareeha kept a close eye on her in case she picked up the note. She served some customers here and there and made sure the workplace stayed clean, but even when Angela started packing up her bag and making preparations to leave there was no visible evidence that she had noticed Fareeha’s phone number.

            The barista’s heart sank. All that courage for nothing?

            Angela threw on her coat and walked to the counter to pay, all while wearing a rather playful smile on her face. “Thanks for everything.”

            “See you tomorrow, Angela.” Fareeha did her very best to force a smile in return.

            “Perhaps not tomorrow,” Angela said, once again dashing Fareeha’s hope. However, that’s when she held up the memo and grinned. “What about tonight instead?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Fareeha's bold move she managed to score a date. Tonight it's the night and she's nervous as could be for her first night out with Angela Ziegler.

7:30 PM in _Hugs ‘n Mugs_. The music had been turned off, the coffee machines cleaned and Fareeha took off her apron and sat down. Her feet hurt. It had been a long day, but an exciting one at that. Angela Ziegler, the prettiest woman Fareeha had ever met, had asked her out after receiving her number. Her mind went woozy at the thought of the dinner date she was about to have. The evenings were always quiet – it was a miracle that the shop even stayed open that long. Apart from the occasional student facing midterms (and dying inside after chugging their 7 th cup of coffee) the café was usually empty after five.

            Fareeha had never been so ready for closing time before. The days working as a barista were extremely long, Fareeha was the only available barista on Friday. “Reminder,” she wrote down on a note, “ask the boss to hire more people.” Luckily she had the weekends off. She checked if everything was all right, if the dishes and coffee machines were clean, if there weren't any stray cookie crumbs strewn across the floor, and once she had ascertained that everything was fine she walked out through the door and locked it behind her.

            The evening air greeted her with a certain cool to it; fall was definitely coming. Dipped in a sunset glow, the city seemed more vibrant than ever. People who'd been working late rushed to the buses and taxis in order to get home on time, groups of friends were out for dinner downtown, two lovers were walking their dogs, their hands intertwined. A girl in high heels walked to someone's front door and rang it, soon being invited inside by a bunch of other girls. They were getting ready for a night of clubbing.

            Fareeha was getting ready for a night of Angela Ziegler.

            A date! Never had she thought that her plan would work, it had been a spur of the moment kind of thing, something that usually only works in movies and romance novels. It was serious – her feelings, how she felt about the regular customer - but she had never done something that impulsive before. Luckily it seemed to be paying off. Angela would pick her up at 8, so Fareeha had about thirty minutes left to get ready. With that thought in mind she rushed to her bike and started making her way a few blocks down, where she lived.

            What to wear, what to wear?! Once she was home that was the only thought whirling through her mind like the falling leaves outside. T-shirt? No, too casual. That gown she wore to someone's wedding last year? Nope, nope, nope, that's overdressing. She stood in front of the mirror with a pretty navy dress in hand, wondering if it was all right. Fifteen minutes left! _Welp, here goes nothing_ , she thought as she pulled it over her head and fastened it at the back. With a pair of white heels and a couple of bracelets, her outfit was finished. _For the love of God, let it be okay_.

            Brush teeth – wait, was that even a good idea? She wouldn't be able to taste any of the food. Mint then, yes, mint would do. She popped a mint into her mouth and styled her hair while sucking on it. She had just finished the braids at the sides of her head when the doorbell rang. With a start, Fareeha turned around and answered the buzzer. “Hello?”

            “Good evening,” said the voice she had longed to hear.

            “Oh, Angela!” Fareeha noticed the unsteadiness of her own voice. “I'll buzz you in, hold on.” But when she pressed the button, nothing happened. _Now of all times_. “Angela, hold on, the buzzer is broken, I'll meet you downstairs.”

            “Take your time!” After that, Angela's voice died away from the buzzer.

            Fareeha grabbed her bag, rushing out the door. Living on the 16th floor of an apartment building had its cons, and Fareeha was reminded of that fact all too well when she saw the dreaded sign on the elevator door: Out of order. She spat a curse through her teeth and started trekking the long way down the stairs. By the time she reached the first floor, she felt pearls of sweat lining her face and she wiped them off with a handkerchief. Where was Angela? She stepped outside.

            “Fareeha!”

            She looked up to see Angela standing in the chilly September breeze, wearing a little white dress with a golden necklace and clutching a black purse. Her nerves reached a boiling point, the hollow pit in her stomach suddenly bursting with butterflies. This was it. She had fantasized about it, dreamed about it, but never had she thought that one impulse action would actually lead to it becoming a reality. And now she was standing in a dress right in front of the person she had silently admired for so long.

            “You look beautiful,” Angela said. In the street light, Fareeha thought she saw a slight blush forming on the blonde woman’s cheeks.

            “You too, that dress is lovely,” Fareeha said, dry mouth, happy enough that she didn’t stumble over her words.

            Angela giggled and covered her mouth a bit. “Thanks, Fareeha. That means a lot to me.” Yeah, now she was definitely blushing like some teenage girl.

            It was oddly comforting to see how Angela was just as nervous for the date, it gave Fareeha less of an awkward feeling. If anything, she could finally straighten her shoulders a little and look Angela straight in the eyes now. “I’ll gladly take you along on this date, fair Angela,” she said, slightly over-the-top and stifling a laugh, “but unfortunately I do not have a mount that fits the both of us.

            “I know a place that’s not so far away and I’d love to show it to you,” Angela said, pointing to the northwest. “We can walk.”

            And so they went, chatting about their day. Angela wouldn’t shut up about how cute she found the note underneath her cup and how she hadn’t ever noticed how much Fareeha liked her. Fareeha listened to the warm voice, her gut burning.

            “So,” Angela said as they approached the restaurant. “What was the defining factor about me? What made you decide to write the note?”

            Fareeha stuttered a little before answering. “W-well… it was more an impulse than anything – I think. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. Never have I looked at someone and have everything else on my mind melt away.”

            For a moment, Angela seemed to hesitate with her answer, as if weighing her words against each other with care, but then she said: “I’m flattered, Fareeha.”

            Flattered? That was it? Suddenly Fareeha felt terribly out of place. This was a date, for heck’s sake, and the date hadn’t even officially started yet! Had she already blown it?

            “But also glad,” Angela then added. “Most people look at me in an entirely different way.”

            “Huh?”

            “I’m not a writer or student who really enjoys caffeine-fueled typing. I’m working on something extraordinary and I’ve almost hit my breakthrough… if this works out, I can save lives and become the doctor I’ve always wanted to be— but that also influences what people think of me. When they see me, they see a saving grace with lots and lots of money. People always want things of me and I’m always afraid of not being able to meet their expectations.” The more she talked, the faster her lips moved. She took a deep breath and dipped her head slightly.

            Fareeha found herself placing her hand on Angela’s shoulder.

            “Ah, entschuldigung,” Angela said, shrugging her thoughts away. “I got carried away, that was way too deep for a first date, o-or not?”

            “No worries, Angela, not with me. If I may ask, what are you working on?”

            Angela paused. “Applied nanobiology,” she then said.

            “Nano-what?”

            “It’s a revolutionary treatment for life-threatening illnesses, like cancer.”

            Fareeha’s jaw dropped.

            “I’ve already received hundreds of emails from strangers, begging me to perform tests on their loved ones. I find it hard to deal with. So yes, when you told me that you didn’t feel any of that when you looked at me, I was glad. This is an entirely new concept to me.”

            “I’ll gladly say it again: someone so loving and smart can’t be a bad person – besides, you’re good-looking.”

            Angela chuckled. “I’m willing to bet that it’s not so much a ‘besides’-thing as you say.”

            Blushing, taken aback by how well Angela saw straight through her, Fareeha pursed her lips. “Y-yeah.”

            Again, Angela let out a laugh. “That’s all right, it doesn’t make you shallow, it’s what lies in human nature.”

            “Biology, too?”

            “I’m a doctor, Fareeha.”

            “Ah.”

            Angela led her to a glitzy-looking restaurant in the middle of town and invited her along inside. “Reservation under the name of Ziegler.”

            “Ziegler, ah yes, there you are. Allow me to take you to your table.”

            As the waiter brought them to their seats, Fareeha couldn’t help but look around and take in all the sights the restaurant had to offer. Chairs with velvet seats, expensive food and cutlery… were those _diamonds_ hanging from the chandelier?

            “This is too much,” Fareeha whispered hastily after sitting down with her date. “Angela, we can also go get some McDonald’s but this is too much, I was planning on treating you and—”

            “Don’t worry about it, I was the one who asked you out. Besides, any idea what’s in the meat of those burgers?”

            “N-no…”

            “You don’t want to know, trust me.”

            “No McDonald’s then. But still, there are options in between the most expensive place in town and fast food, this is too much!” Fareeha felt the eyes of the other diners digging into her back.

            Angela shook her head, her beautiful smile wouldn’t leave her face. “It’s been ages since someone made me feel so loved… the least I can do is return the favor.”

            “But…”

            “Next time, we’ll go to a cheaper place if you prefer, but please, let me treat you. Let it be a thanks.”

            It didn’t look like Angela was going to give in anytime soon, so Fareeha just nodded and straightened her shoulders a little.

            “So… tell me about yourself,” Angela said, gazing into Fareeha’s deep brown eyes.

 

When they walked back out with their hands locked together and their stomachs pleasantly full, they both knew it was the start of something beautiful. To think a single latte could have brought them together, so simple yet so powerful - they never would have guessed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha hasn't heard from Angela in a few weeks, and she's worried she might have blown it with her, but then a series of mysterious messages sends her on the trail to hopefully see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to upload another chapter, school has been eating me alive. Luckily (sort of?), I am currently recovering from a wisdom tooth extraction so I had all the time in the world to write some more.

4 PM in _Hugs ‘n Mugs_. Fareeha had seldom seen such a slow day in the coffeehouse. The morning had dragged on forever despite the morning sun greeting her like always and the afternoon she spent cleaning the entire floor because there were simply no customers, not even her favorite of them all.

            Since their date, they had barely seen each other. Angela had texted her last Monday, telling Fareeha that she was too busy to even drop by in the café, but a gnawing feeling settled in Fareeha’s gut that very moment: what if Angela didn’t want to see her again? The date they had hadn’t been awkward at all so she didn’t know where it could have come from but she felt like she had done something horribly wrong. Maybe Angela thought Fareeha was too low-class for her.

            _Why would a beautiful, smart woman like Angela even fall for someone like_ me _in the first place?_ That was the recurring thought that rushed through Fareeha’s mind at least ten times per hour. The thought absorbed her so much that she messed up a customer’s order.

            “I have somewhere to be, so if I could get this coffee by tonight that would be great,” the woman snapped at her.

            Fareeha brushed it off to the best of her ends and did it right the second time, with the perfect balance of dark espresso and foamy milk. Two pumps of chocolate syrup, not vanilla this time. She threw in a coupon so that the woman wouldn’t leave the store with a frown and with that, _Hugs ‘n Mugs_ was empty once more.

            She slumped down in a chair and sighed. This wasn’t going well. She knew that some days were slower than others but she’d rarely had so few customers on a day. It wasn’t something she could help, though – there was nothing about the café that had changed. Fareeha had been rather absent-minded over the last week but she was positive it didn’t influence her craft that much, apart from a messed-up order here and there but that happened to everyone sometimes, right?

            Her phone buzzed inside her pocket, and while she knew she wasn’t allowed to use her phone at work, the possibility that Angela was texting her overwhelmed her thoughts. Besides, the café was empty, it couldn’t hurt. She whipped her phone out of her pocket and had a look.

 

_**Hi sweetie, just checking in with my favorite girl, love from Mom** _

 

            Fareeha sighed and slumped her shoulders. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to talk to her mother, but she had been hoping for someone else to flood her inbox. She decided to let it simmer for a little, until after the café closed.

            The little bell above the door rang and Fareeha tucked her phone back in her pocket and greeted the customer. “Welcome, how may I help you?”

            “I’m not here for coffee,” said the young man. “Someone outside told me to give you this.”

            Fareeha quirked her eyebrows and accepted the slip of paper, allowing her eyes to scan the words.

 

_**Come to the train station after hours. Wear warm clothes.** _

 

            Cryptic but clear at the same time. Fareeha read the note a couple of times before folding it up and turning her attention back to the young man. “Did you see who gave you this?”

            “No, she was wearing a hood. She did have a feminine voice but that’s all I know. It’s not a threat, right? I don’t wanna be in trouble.”

            Fareeha shook her head. “It’s not. Don’t worry.”

            With that, the young man lost the serious glance in his eyes. “Well, now that I am here… what’s an Autumn Latte?” he asked while pointing at the menu.

            “Basically a Pumpkin Spice Latte but I prefer this one – less overpriced and it tastes less like chemicals.”

            “Sounds good. I’ll have it.”

            The young man sat down near the window while Fareeha prepared his drink.

            “It started raining,” he said, “I came in just in time.”

            “Sure did,” Fareeha said with a laugh behind her words. There was a deep-rooted hope in her heart that the note was from _her_. That _she_ was behind the cryptic message and that they would meet again. Be together.

            But then again, it could be from someone else. Her mother had always taught Fareeha to be cautious of such things. When something seemed too good to be true, it usually was, was Ana Amari’s philosophy. Fareeha shook her head. Last time something seemed too good to be true, she went on a great date with Angela. She had to at least take the chance.

 

            So after closing the café for the night, Fareeha went home for a change of clothes. The note had told her to wear something warm, so she threw on some easy jeans, a sweater and a fluffy winter coat. With that, she hopped on her bike and rushed off to the train station.

            Why the train station, though?

            Why not just call or text?

            The closer Fareeha came to the train station, the more she started second-guessing this entire idea. Her mother’s words rung in her head once again. It’s too good to be true.

            It’s not gonna be Angela, it’s gonna be a creep, how likely is it that it’s Angela, what are the odds…

            Yet she found herself unable to turn back.

 

            As soon as she arrived at the train station, she saw a man standing, in his right hand a floating, white balloon. The man stood in the center of the station square and started checking a piece of paper as soon as Fareeha approached on her bike. He then waved at her.

            “Hey you! Can I ask you something?”

            Fareeha hopped off her bike. “Sure,” she said without much strength in her voice.

            “Someone asked me to give you this.” The man handed over the balloon, to which a train ticket and a note were attached.

            Another clue? Fareeha thought as she detached the note and read:

 

_**Take the train on Platform 3. It leaves at 8:33 PM. Get off at National Park Station.** _

 

            Platform 3. Nice and cryptic again. No destination, just a ticket and a direction. Well, it was obvious that the sender of the notes wanted her to follow a trail of some sort so Fareeha decided to go along with it and see where it would take her. She looked at her watch, saw the train was due in mere minutes, locked her bike, thanked the man and then ran to the platform.

            She was just in time for the train and found herself a nice window seat, where she sat down and peered out the window into the darkness of the autumn evening.

            The national park was not too far away from the small city, by train it was just short of twenty minutes. While she rode the train Fareeha looked at the falling leaves, dipped in an orange hue. Nature was gorgeous, but thanks to her job she never had time to really go out and drink in the beauty of it all. Whenever she got home she always got changed, threw fluffy slippers on her feet and then turned on the TV to watch Netflix. A happy habit, she thought, but it also made her miss out on this beautiful fall weather.

            National Park Station was next. Fareeha got up from her seat and left the train as soon as it reached the platform. Now where to go next…

            Luckily there was another person with a balloon, a woman this time with a taxi driver uniform on. She looked at a slip of paper in her hand and then waved at Fareeha. “You there, over here!”

            It was the third time it had happened and Fareeha wondered how many more people with notes would cross her path that day. The taxi drive was short, just a little bit uphill and that was when the driver said: “Here it is, just cut through the woods right there and you’ll find the one you’re looking for.”

            Fareeha thanked the driver, left the car and took a few steps forward before pausing as the taxi pulled away. She was alone here. No one knew where she was, she didn’t tell anyone… was this safe? With a sigh, she whipped out her phone to at least answer her mother’s text.

 

**_I’m in the National Park, mom, I’ll call you in an hour or two!_ **

 

            With that, she put the phone back in her pocket and started her walk through the woods. She knew where the path led – it was a cliffside where you could overlook the entire park and see the moonlight and stars. As a kid, she loved going here and returning here reminded her of her longing to be outside more. She took big steps up the hill before finally reaching the clearing at the edge of the cliff.

            “Finally, I thought you’d never come!”

            Fareeha’s heart jumped. At the edge, on a picnic blanket, sat Angela. Next to her were a heater and a basket that was undoubtedly filled with food.

            “I missed you so much, you know?”

            Fareeha’s mouth fell open and she approached, but her first instinct rolled over her tongue and right out of her mouth before she had a chance to restrain herself. “Why didn’t you call?”

            Angela, visibly startled, turned her head away. “I was too busy. And before you start saying that I could have made time, I couldn’t. I swear. I was too busy to even visit you at work, and you know I love my lattes so normally I wouldn’t pass it up.”

            Angela had a point there and Fareeha bowed her head. “Sorry, that was insensitive,” she said, her voice low. “And you _did_ do all this for me, so…”

            “I spent quite some time setting everything up.” Angela had that lovely glint in her eyes again, the smile dancing on her mouth. “But it was worth it, just… look around you.”

            Fareeha did. The skies were clear and the moonlight shone down on the two women, stars twinkling slightly, lightyears away. Down the cliffs, hundreds of trees stood, coated in the glow of the moon and showing off their colorful leaves.

            “Breathtaking, isn’t it?”

            Fareeha nodded and sat down next to Angela.

            From the basket, Angela drew a big blanket and threw it over Fareeha’s shoulders. “Here, don’t get cold now.”

            “What about you?” Fareeha said, wrapping herself up.

            “I’ll be fine.”

            “Oh heck no.” Fareeha moved closer until she was sitting no more than an inch away from her, then covered her with the warm blanket too. They sat like that for a while, silent but basking in each other’s warmth.

            Eventually, Fareeha broke the silence. “Why did you do all of this for me?”

            “You said you wanted to go on a cheaper date next, right?” Angela said with a giggle. “This is cheap.”

            Fareeha leaned in with her face until their cold cheeks brushed each other. “Are you kidding me? This is priceless,” she whispered. They turned slightly to face each other, Fareeha’s lips carefully touched Angela’s – a spark of pure bliss went through her stomach. In the gentle moonlight they shared a first kiss neither of them would soon forget.


End file.
